


I don't have the strength to do it

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time that Kylo Ren and General Hux argued outside of work, and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have the strength to do it

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is seriously OOC.

Kylo Ren was very tired and stressed. It was not necessarily from the mission he just completed. The mission went down alright, there were complications, but it was over anyway. It was his briefing with Supreme Leader Snoke on his way back. He could feel that Snoke did not trust him any more, not as much as he used to be, not as much as Kylo Ren wanted him to be.  


As Kylo Ren walked down from his shuttled and dragged himself through the Base near his living quarter, he was pondering what he could do to gain back Snoke's trust. Every possible solution that came to his mind made him feel even more stressed and painful. When he reached the door of his quarter, he pressed his palm on the reader and opened the door. He so desperately needed some sleep but was so dreading the notion of going to sleep.  


Standing at the door step, Kylo Ren hesitated for a moment and turned around to the door across the hall. His door closed automatically and sealed with a beep.  


The room across from his belonged to General Hux. Kylo Ren knocked on the door but heard no response, the door didn't open either. He waited a few seconds and knocked again, still nothing. He could feel that Hux was in the room, maybe already asleep, he told himself.  


He considered using the code Hux gave him to override the palm print reader. He had never used it before. He felt like he should respect Hux's privacy, just like he had never probed Hux's mind, except for during their sex. But Kylo Ren really didn't want to be alone tonight, even if Hux already went to bed, he would still want to just lie next to him.  


He entered the code and the door opened. The light was on in the room so Hux wasn't asleep. Then Kylo Ren heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. Glad that Hux was still awake, Ren walked to the couch, tossed his mask randomly on the floor, threw his belt onto the couch's armrest, kicked his boots off and dumped himself on the couch. He spread himself comfortably all over the couch, and this was when he noticed the uniforms left in a pile on the couch, messy. This is not very Huxy, thought Kylo Ren, what about hanging or folding the uniform neatly or drop them in the laundry basket? Shouldn't everything be perfectly in place? Is Hux not in a good mood either? Kylo Ren was suddenly not very sure whether it was actually better to go back to his own room.  


Decided that maybe Hux would also want his company in a bad mood, Kylo Ren paced to the bathroom. The sound of the shower stopped when he reached the bathroom door. The door was open, well, Hux didn't need to close it since he had the whole room to himself.  


"General?" Kylo Ren leaned on the door frame and peeked inside.  


"Ren?!" It sounded like Hux was startled by Ren. "I thought you'd only be back after midnight, per the trajectory report." Hux was putting on his robe and he turned around while tying the belt on the robe.  


"Clearly I'm still a few minutes too late." Ren teased Hux, eyes trailing on that little piece of flesh showing below Hux's neck.  


A slightest blush flashed for a second on Hux's face, he turned again to grab a towel to dry his hair. "I'll be out in a minute, if you also want to take a shower your towels are in the cabinet over there." Hux gestured.  


"Don't you fancy taking another one with me, together?" Kylo Ren moved into the bathroom to stand next to Hux, facing the mirror.  


Hux stared at Ren in the mirror for a long moment with a grin that Ren couldn't really decipher, "I'll be outside." Hux then left the bathroom.  


Kylo Ren wasn't expecting Hux to actually take his offer, but he also knew Hux wasn't someone that would shy away from a tease. Not even firing back with something stronger was not very Huxy.  


Feeling a little bit lost in Hux's behavior, and also overwhelmed by his own messy mind, Kylo Ren stood in the shower regretting again for coming over tonight.  


"How was the mission?" When Ren came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Hux asked. He was now sitting on the bed, reading reports from a datapad.  


"You never ask me that question, unless the mission involves you. This one had nothing to do with you." Kylo Ren walked to the wardrobe, dripping water all the way. Hux glanced at the pool of water Ren was leaving behind, but didn't comment on it.  


"And what's the matter with you today? You don't even mind me dripping water on your floor anymore?" Ren's tone was now intense.  


"Oh so you know I hate it and you still do it anyway, just like you always 'accidentally' wear my underwear." Hux wasn't picking up his voice, and he was still concentrating on the report. "And what's the matter with you today? Took you long enough with the shower. Were you touching yourself in there?"  


"Fuck you, Hux." Couldn't take it anymore, Ren stormed out of Hux's room.  


Back in his own quarter, Kylo Ren regretted yet again. In the heat of the conversation, he was only able to put on his underwear, yes, his own underwear, and a silk robe he always wore in Hux's room. He left his whole outfit over there. He did have two spare sets. However, one of them was still in his shuttle in the hanger, and the other one was also in Hux's room. He could retrieve the one in his shuttle, although he really didn't want to wander around the base without his outfit already on. But more importantly, he only had one mask and one Lightsaber, and that one mask and one Lightsaber were still lying on the other side of the corridor.  


"Fuck." Kylo Ren whispered to himself, sliding down to the floor.  


Staring into the darkness for star knows how long, Kylo Ren heard a knock on the door. "Ren? Can you please open the door?" It was Hux.  


Kylo Ren didn't respond, and after another knock, and a series beep of inputting codes, the door opened on its own.  


Hux walked in and went straight for the bed with something in his hand. He didn't notice Ren sitting against the wall by the door. But even in the darkness, with the little bit of light coming from the window, when he actually reached the bed, he realized there was no one on the bed. Hux left what was in his hand on the bed and turned around to leave. That was when he noticed the dark figure on the floor by the door.  


"I'm just dropping off your mask and Lightsaber... I thought you were already asleep, sorry for coming in uninvited." Hux crouched down in front of Ren. "And... I'm... Oh my... Are you OK?" Hux noticed that tears were trickling down Ren's cheek.  


"I'm fine." Kylo Ren squeezed out a reassurance even though he looked nowhere near fine.  


Hux reached out to embrace Ren into his arms and sat down next to him with Ren's head resting on his shoulder.  


Letting Ren's tears silently soak into his robe, Hux trailed his hand slowly up and down Ren's back trying to comfort him.  


"I have to do something to gain Supreme Leader's trust back." Kylo Ren suddenly broke the silence. "But I don't have the strength to do it."  


"Whatever it is, you have to do it." Hux put a gentle kiss in Ren's hair. "He expressed his discontent with me, and asked me to keep an eye on you. As if he hasn't been spying on us enough..."  


They fell into silence once again.  


"Can you please also get my robe and cape... I don't have a spare set in my own quarter anymore." After a long while of silence, Kylo Ren finally spoke with a still mumbled voice.  


"Or alternatively, you can move yourself to the room that do have those."


End file.
